This invention relates to professional audio consoles which are used by audio, television, and film production studios in the recording and monitoring of sound and music. More specifically, this invention pertains to multi-channel audio mixing and monitoring consoles which incorporate panning functions that allow the console operator to pan across or xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d the perceived physical location of sounds that are being recorded and/or monitored.
Audio xe2x80x9cpanning functionsxe2x80x9d are found in many prior art audio consoles which are used in recording or monitoring environments where changing the perceived physical location of sound is desired. For example, television and film production studios use multi-channel audio consoles which include panning joysticks, trackballs or other pointing devices which are connected to electrical and electronic devices which generate panning control signals representative of physical movement of the pointing device. These devices are then manipulated by the console operator during recording into positions which correspond to a preferred physical location of origin of the sound being recorded or monitored. The panning control signals generated by the pointing device during the manipulation process are then recorded by the audio console automation system in synchronization with the sounds being recorded. The panning control signals are used by the audio console to assign the recorded sounds to one or more audio mixing channels. Accordingly, during playback of the recorded sounds, the perceived physical locations of the sounds correspond to the location selected by manipulation of the pointing-device during recording. The recorded collection of control settings and control setting changes is associated with a time base and, as such, is known in the art as an automated mix.
During playback of sound recordings which include panning information, it would be helpful to generate information to the console operator which concurrently represents the physical location of the sounds being played back. This would allow the console operator to observe the effects of the panning information used by the console during playback. In this way, the operator can receive both aural and visual confirmation that the playback accurately represents the manipulation of the pointing device during recording.
In prior art audio consoles, motorized rotary or linear faders are used so that during playback, the faders are moved to positions which correspond to previously recorded level settings. This replicates movement in one dimension. In the case of pointing devices movable in two dimensions, visual playback of panning movements is not available in the prior art except by use of LED displays which are of limited value because they do not replicate the actual physical movement of the pointing device.
A related shortcoming of prior art audio consoles is an inability to quickly and easily activate the record function of the console while using the panning system.
What is needed, then, is an audio console which is capable of recording and physically replaying the movements of a pointing device used for panning the recorded sound.
One objective of this invention is to facilitate the incorporation of panning information into an automated audio mix. This is accomplished by coupling a motorized joystick assembly with the panning section of a fully automated mixing console.
In accordance with this objective, the audio console of this invention includes a motorized joystick panning assembly and system that has the capability of translating two dimensional console operator input into two digital words suitable for reading from the automation computer. In addition, the motorized joystick panning system can respond to control information sent from the automation computer and position itself anywhere within its normal range of movement. The panning joystick system and console also contains a means for indicating when the automation computer is controlling the motorized joystick and for allowing the console operator to override control by the automation computer simply by touching the joystick handle. Thus, the motorized joystick system allows the console operator to enter a xe2x80x98recordxe2x80x99 mode, so that new information can be incorporated into an automated mix. The console operator can select and verify the status of different modes to simplify the entering and exiting of the xe2x80x98recordxe2x80x99 state.
According to another aspect of the invention, the, motorized joystick contains a means for displaying an alphanumeric representation of the console operator supplied name for the particular motorized panning joystick to distinguish it from of others in the system. A second display is representative of the position of the joystick.
The audio console of this invention also contains a means for selecting and displaying the status of the joystick panning system and device, whether in an xe2x80x98absolutexe2x80x99 or a xe2x80x98relativexe2x80x99 mode.
According to another aspect of the invention, the motorized joystick contains a means of placing the pan circuit in an xe2x80x98inxe2x80x99 state.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the motorized joystick contains a means for entering not only left-right and front-back information but divergence information as well.
The audio console of this invention has xe2x80x98full automationxe2x80x99 such that the panning system hardware is fully controlled by an automation computer. The panning system hardware also contains the means to control the attenuation for up to eight outputs, to allow for any cinema panning mode.
According to another aspect of the invention, the audio console automation computer includes sufficient storage media for any dynamic moves made by the console operator to be recorded, synchronized to SMPTE time code and played back accordingly.
According to another aspect of the invention, the automation computer can store and recall any static position of the panner.